iSing
by seddiewarrior31
Summary: Song fics for iCarly! 1. Breathe 2AM  by Anna Nalick. Mostly Seddie.
1. Breathe 2AM

**Hello! Here is my first song-fic, and my first third-person story. I'm pretty sure I'll convert you to Seddie shipping with this one. Please review. I have more songs I'm going to write song-fics for, too!**

**This first song is called Breathe (2AM) by Anna Nalick.**

**Don't own, unfortunately. Dan Schneider is one lucky man.**

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?"<br>I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season._

Carly was rudely awakened by her cellphone ringing. She fumbled around on her nightstand before finding her phone. It was Sam.

"What?" she answered sleepily.

"Carly, I think I made a mistake going out with Freddie. He's too good, too smart for me. I'm going to break up with him."

_Yeah we walked through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
>Like they have any right at all to criticize<br>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason  
><em>  
>Carly imagined walking into a room with Freddie inside, newly broken up with Sam. He would be heartbroken. And furious. Carly couldn't let Sam break up with Freddie. Even though she was in love with him.<p>

Ever since Sam and Freddie had become a couple, Carly had been jealous. Sure, she didn't love Freddie when she first met him. But now her heart ached every time Sam and Freddie kissed. She was green with envy of Sam.

But she still didn't break them up. Freddie had no idea Carly was in love with him. She deserved an Oscar for smiling at the lovesick couple, for breaking up their fights, and for encouraging them both.

Everyone knew Sam and Freddie were meant for each other. Carly had lost her chance.

"Sam, you can't end it with Freddie. You two are meant to be together," Carly said truthfully. Still, her heart ached when she said it.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on the cable  
>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table<br>And no one can find the rewind button, girls  
>So cradle your head in your hands<br>And breathe ... just breathe  
>Oh breath, just breathe<em>

Sam and Freddie together were like destiny. _You couldn't stop destiny, right?_ thought Carly. We all have our own trails, our own paths, our own tracks. Sam and Freddie had taken theirs, but Carly wanted to jump off her track and take Freddie for herself.

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist<br>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
><em>  
>Sam had been dating Freddie for since last October. It was perfect, not their relationship, but the love they felt for each other was. Perfect.<p>

Until now. Sam had woken up suddenly, achy and sweaty from a nightmare. In it Freddie had said, "Why would I ever go out with you? You're just a girl who is obssessed with food. You have no future. You hate school. And you're the cruelest person I've ever met. Why would I want to go out with you?"

She had then called Carly up, warning her that she was going to end it with Freddie. Carly told her not to do it.

Freddie had loved their relationship. Sam gave Freddie a natural high, he was so content and happy whenever he was with her. The last several months had been amazing for both of them. Except now. Sam had some decisions to make.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while  
>But my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles<br>Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_

Carly felt sad every time she saw Sam and Freddie together. Her heart panged painfully when she saw them kiss. Sure, their relationship was a little rocky, but Carly always helped them. Why? Why did she help her friends not argue, even if she was in love with one of them?

Carly thought of this every time she helped the two work things out. The answer came up to this: Carly was an incredible friend. She could never pull apart Sam and Freddie. Still, she felt depressed. One of the only lights in her world was his smile. Freddie's smile brought light to the room, made a dull place shine.

She couldn't act upon her feelings. Seddie was meant to be. Carly needed to accept it.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
>So cradle your head in your hands.<br>And breathe...just breathe  
>Ohh breathe...just breathe<br>_  
>Sam had thought about her nightmare, and she decided it was time. Sam and Freddie needed to go their own ways. But Carly said that they were meant for each other. Who was right? Which path was Sam's right path? Was it the one with Freddie?<p>

She held her head in her hands, feeling confused and desperate for an answer. Life didn't go on forever. Sam needed to make a choice. Her heart decided for her.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel  
>You shout, cause your just as far in as you'll ever be out<br>This mistakes you made, you'll just make them again_

_If you'd only tried turning around._

Freddie sat up in bed, awake like his two friends (even if he didn't know it.) He couldn't sleep. He'd been thinking about his life. Well, his love life in particular. He started out loving Carly. Actually, love was not the right word for Carly. Freddie **liked** Carly. Freddie was not in love with her. Then, later, Freddie fell in love. Insane, beautiful, crazy, wonderful love. With Sam.

He was so glad that he'd gotten over Carly. Freddie and Carly just didn't go together. It was like Freddie was in a tunnel. On one end, there was Carly. That end consisted of rejection and sadness. The other side of the tunnel, Sam was there. That end was brighter, it was more fun, more adventurous, and more…amazing.

Even though Freddie still had feelings for Carly -little, miniscule feeling- they were still there. The reason he woke up was because of a dream. He had dreamed that he and Carly were dating. It seemed so wrong; even in his dream he felt uncomfortable and awkward. If he turned back to Carly, he'd just be making one huge mistake.

So that was why he was with Sam. Sam was…perfect. In her own way. Sam and Freddie were meant to be. It was destiny. Fate.

Freddie, satisfied, fell back asleep.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I'll know that you'll use them, however you want to._

Carly decided this was the last night she would ever think of Freddie…that way. Carly had lost her chance to get with him. She decided to let go.

So that's why she wrote him a song. He'll probably never hear it. Carly was too afraid to let him hear it. But just writing down her feelings - the feelings she vows she will never feel again- will help a lot.

The pencil scratching across the paper is so loud in the night, it's deafening to Carly. Tears hit the paper along with angry jabs of the pencil.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_

_Sing it if you understand_

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Whoa breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe_


	2. Almost Lover

**Hi! This is a song-fic right after the end of iLove You. I heard this story on Pandora and thought it was PERFECT for our favorite iCarly couple. I've only written for iOMG and pre-iOMG, so here it goes!**

**This song is called Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy.**

**Please review! Oh: DON'T OWN.**

_Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind<br>Images  
>You sang me Spanish lullabies<br>The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
>Clever trick<br>I never want to see you unhappy  
>I'd thought you want the same for me<br>_  
>Sam slumped down in her bedroom, tears collecting in her eyes for the first time that evening. Even though she never ever cried, it had been a challenge to keep the tears in. Tonight was the night she and Freddie had broken up.<p>

Sam had thought their relationship was almost perfect. Almost. Sure, they fought constantly and were a little too publically affectionate, but don't all couples have those problems?

Sam didn't blame Carly for breaking the two apart during her Jenna/Spencer rant. Carly had just made Sam and Freddie see the light-or what they thought was the light.

Still, she began to miss Freddie, even though they just broke up, even though they were now each other's exes, even though they were supposed to go back to their previous lives and become enemies.

Sam missed the way Freddie held her waist protectively when they kissed. She missed how he would absentmindedly trace paths in her hand as he held it. She missed how Freddie would whisper things in Spanish to her. Even though she didn't understand a word of it, she thought it was sexy and fun.

A tear fell at Sam's feet, and she gently picked it up and inspected it. _Damn you, Freddie_, she thought. _Damn you for breaking my heart._

_Goodbye my almost lover  
>Goodbye my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think of you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>Goodbye my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've know you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<br>_  
>Sam began to cry in earnest, now. The few days she'd had Freddie had been amazing.<p>

But now she no longer had Freddie. She couldn't think of him that way. Still, it was hard because he kept forcing his way into her head, even though she was all alone in the silence of her bedroom.

Even though she missed Freddie -and she, well, loved him- she knew things would never work out. Sam and Freddie would never get married, and they would never have pretty brown-haired blue-eyes babies.

Sam had to hold her head high. She and Freddie were no longer an item. Sam wanted to prove to everyone she didn't care about the break-up. She loves Freddie, but she couldn't -and wouldn't- show it anymore. Freddie broke her heart, even though it was ended mutually. They weren't Seddie anymore.

_We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me<br>Images  
>And when you left you kissed my lips<br>You told me you'd never forget this images, no  
><em>  
>Freddie sat on the metal steps of the fire escape by his room. He'd been crying for a while, now, because he and Sam had ended it. He thought it'd be comforting to sit out here-where he and Sam shared their first kiss. But it hurt to see the fire escape and then not to see her there.<p>

Freddie knew the break up was for the better. He and Sam had fought constantly. They were too...different. Then why was he in love with her?

He remembered when the two of them had gone to the Groovy Smoothie. They were walking back to Carly's when Sam had taken him by the hand. They danced there in the middle of the sidewalk, each deliriously happy. And in love.

Freddie sighed through his tears, brushing away a few with his thumb. It was for the better, he told himself. Carly had convinced him that they were forcing a connection, that their relationship was just...weird.

Still, he would never forget about the times he had with Sam. She was his first love. Yes, first love was exactly how to describe it. Freddie was never in love with Carly-he just had a huge crush that never really went anywhere.

Sam was his first love and - what was that saying? _Oh yeah_, Freddie thought.

You never forget your first love.

_Goodbye my almost lover  
>Goodbye my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>Goodbye my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<em>

The wind on the fire escape began to pick up, and a cooling breeze engulfed Freddie, making him feel even lonelier. The last time he's been up here was with Sam. Why wasn't she here now?

_Stop, Freddie_! He told himself. Forget about it. It's over, it's done. It's time to go back to our normal lives.

Going out with Sam had been anything but normal. Yet he got used to it, all the good times, all the arguing and then the hushing of loud words with kisses... Freddie needed to go back to the time he and Sam never dated. But she was stuck in his his mind, and she wouldn't go away.

He needed to get over it. Freddie leaned back against the cool metal stairs. Maybe he wouldn't get over her soon. But after a while he would stop, and the gang would be normal, regular again. Only a little worse for wear.

Freddie's heart ached, full of an odd combination of love and pain. He sighed, half wanting to slap himself in the head for ever dating Sam and half wanting to go back to her and kiss again.

_But it was over_, Freddie told himself reluctantly. We had love, but then we lost it.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<em>

Sam fell asleep on her bed in the midst of her crying. She woke up when it was still dark, and the first thing that came to her mind was Freddie.

Stop! She told herself angrily. Maybe she needed more time...you can't forget in just one night. You can't forget the week of a lifetime in one night. You can't forget the good times you had with a person -a very special person- in one night.

Sam sat up and climbed out of the covers. She rubbed her eyes wearily, restless sleep giving her no energy for the new day. She looked out of her window and down the street saw Bushwell Plaza. Home of her best friend and now ex-boyfriend.

She slumped back down onto her bed. Why did love have to be so confusing? She wanted to get Freddie out of her head, but when he came creeping in she welcomed him... As Sam got up and got dressed, little things reminded her of Freddie. He was stuck in her head, and Sam couldn't shake him out.

The bedcovers were cold by the time Sam sat back down on them. It reminded Sam of her and Freddie's relationship: one second the heat was there, and then it was cold and gone.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy  
>To walk in and out of my life?<em>

Freddie walked back from the fire escape to him room. He was bodily tired, and his mind was fuzzy and confused, muddled with questions and a deep sadness.

He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Sam seemed to want the breakup more, he thought, than he did. It seemed she wasn't as hurt by all of this as Freddie was. She was probably chilling out at her house, eating bacon and doing whatever Sams do at 2 o'clock in the morning.

But Freddie was hurt badly by Sam. Even though them ending it was mutual; all breakups hurt, right? Freddie was haunted by Sam's humor and beauty and fragility.

He thought that he would cry more but his eyes seemed dry, already emptied of tears and sadness. The Galaxy Wars blanket on his bed felt scratchy against his skin. The hum of the air conditioning seemed deafening. Freddie tried to sleep but no sleep came.

It was because of Sam, and whenever Freddie closed his eyes she would appear. She was grinning tauntingly.

_No_, Freddie thought. She wasn't happy about Seddie becoming Sam and Freddie again. Sam must be sad and confused and hurt, too, just like himself.

_Goodbye, almost lover  
>Goodbye, hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, luckless romance  
>My back is turned to you<br>Should've known you'd give me heart ache  
>Almost lovers always do.<em>

Some people might have said Sam and Freddie were polar opposites. That was partly true, Freddie mused. Sure they liked different things and saw the world a little differently, but it didn't mean they were entirely different. They were both human. They both had the ability to feel emotions. And they both felt the same exact feelings now: hurt and sadness.

Some people might have said that Sam and Freddie never belonged together. Freddie thought that this was a lie. The past week had been the best of his life. In his future, Freddie hoped it would be Sam waiting at the alter, not any other girl.

Some people might have said that Sam and Freddie were never in love.

They would be wrong. 


End file.
